Hebdómada
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Se pregunta casi a diario si aquello está bien, si para un niño de diez años amar es lo correcto. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que en otro tiempo, bajo distintas circunstancias ambos hubieran sobrellevado su cariño a la muerte. Aunque ellos no se habían enamorado… todavía. *Siete micro-drabbles para la Nali Week*


Originalmente iba a subir un prompt por día, pero el tiempo voló y pasaron algunas cosas and this. Por ello borre lo otro y vengo con esto, siete micro-drabbles bien fomes LOL. Al final no me convencieron tanto pero creo que están…pasables.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**.**

* * *

**"HEBDÓMADA".**

**1. Happy**

_«__De exceed's y emociones__»_

Suena sin sentido y bastante escueto, pero Natsu sabe que es feliz a su lado. Y se pregunta casi a diario si aquello está bien, si para un niño de diez años amar es lo correcto. Todos se lo reprochan, es demasiado irresponsable para mantener una _familia_.

Él amplia su sonrisa y los mira, tanteando una respuesta que ha estado clara desde el principio. Porque sí, es solo un mocoso idiota e impulsivo, pero _ellos_ confían en su persona y solo eso basta para estar bien. Lo supo desde aquel instante, en que como un pájaro —o gato— de la felicidad Happy llego del cielo por un golpe de suerte, fue entonces que Natsu descubrió la alegría de vivir enamorado, y las preocupaciones que eso acarrea.

A partir de ese día dejo de lado su inmadurez por la felicidad de Lisanna, por la de ambos.

…

**2. Sunset**

_«__Los más bellos tonos de rosado y rojo__»_

Para él, Lisanna era el pequeño rayo de sol que iluminaba sus días con efímeros gestos de su parte y sonrisas mal simuladas. Sin ella se sentía perdido y con poca confianza, pues fue la primera en abrirle sus brazos y demostrarle el calor del gremio. La primera en no cerrar su corazón por temor a salir lastimada, y quizás, solo quizás, tuviera una razón válida para ello.

Porque en esos instantes en que acariciaba sus cortos y blancos cabellos mientras ella dormía plácidamente a su lado con un gatito en su regazo, ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que esa tarde, con el atardecer a lo lejos, sería la última vez que podrían estar así, de ese modo _tan_ cercano. Todavía era un niño en el fondo. Uno que tiempo más tarde descubriría por las malas que la muerte nos llega a todos, más temprano de lo que debería.

Aun era capaz de recordarlo… ese día, cuando ella murió, el cielo se pinto de un bello escarlata.

…

**3. Memories**

_«__Flashbacks de un pasado amargo__»_

Al llegar Lucy, una nueva gama de oportunidades para él también lo hicieron. Parecía que la vida regresaba otra vez a su cuerpo y las comidas adquirían un sabor más delicioso que nunca junto a sueños placenteros.

Cada día era mejor que el anterior y poco a poco volvió a su habitual actitud de chico torpe y despreocupado, creyendo que nunca más tendría que volver a llorar o sufrir la perdida de alguien sumamente especial. Ese fue su primer error, porque con la rubia también vinieron nuevos y poderosos enemigos y recuerdos que se obligaba a guardar, en lo más remoto de su ser.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió, Lucy se parecía demasiado a _ella_. Y eso no estaba bien. Porque con cada risa, lágrima o grito su imagen regresaba vagamente, atormentándolo. Ahí descubrió su segundo error, no se puede intentar reemplazar a una persona con otra. Más si se conservan preciosos recuerdos con una, y no, Lucy no entendía ni tendría por qué. No era su culpa ser más Heartfilia que Strauss.

…

**4. Lost (****—and found)**

_«__Sin duda vendré y te encontraré__»_

A veces su capacidad de inteligencia le sorprende. Porque es tonto —Gray se lo recuerda constantemente—, y un desconsiderado —palabras sabias de Lucy— pero muy en el fondo es perceptible. Y podían tacharlo de loco, total, ya lo está. Pero en aquel instante, al pisar Edoras y respirar ese aire tan familiar y desconocido a la vez Natsu estuvo completamente seguro de algo, y puede que solo fuera un estúpido presentimiento provocado por sus recientes sueños-pesadillas, pero lo sentía tan palpable que costaba creerlo. Se reencontraría con Lisanna.

De verdad, era absurdo y rallaba lo ridículo, ¿pero qué otra explicación había para soñar tanto con ella, más de lo usual? Y era lo mismo cada vez, _ese_ momento en que ella se extravió y casi se dejo vencer por el miedo; «Si me llegase a perder de nuevo, ¿me buscarías?» en aquel entonces respondió que sí por mero impulso, y porque Gildarts le daría una paliza de lo contrario. Ahora estaba seguro.

No importaba con quien tendría que luchar, o si era necesario morir también, pero la próxima vez que se vieran, la próxima vez que estuvieran frente a frente, no la volvería a dejar ir. Cumpliría la palabra que nunca pudo, la encontraría. O soñaría con ello hasta el fin de los tiempos…

…

**5. Tears**

_«__Disculpas y lamentos indecibles__»_

Llueve con fuerza y eso le cabrea de sobre manera. Siempre odio ese fenómeno climatológico, después de todo, sin embargo y pese a todo, su enojo y frustración no derivan de eso ahora. Ahí, a tan solo unos pasos se encuentra Lisanna, intentando aguantar la conmoción que debería ser suya. Porque está viva, _siempre_ lo estuvo. Y él pensaba que no, y sufría y gruñía, por ser incapaz de protegerla como prometió en antaño.

Su garganta arde, aunque quiere y necesita disculparse e hincarse de rodillas no puede ni moverse; acrecentando su impotencia. Permanece quieto y alza la vista al cielo cubierto de negros nubarrones, aun cuando oye su voz —_su_ dulce voz— y una extraña paz lo recorre de pies a cabeza a pesar de encontrarse empapado. No sabe cómo reaccionar, ni que decir. Se limita a dejar caer, una a una y con libertad lágrimas transparentes e insípidas, y sonríe.

Por primera vez no le molesto la lluvia, resulta útil cuando se trata de esconder el llanto.

…

**6. Marriage**

_«__Tengo que proteger a la madre y al niño__»_

Nunca le gustaron las promesas, le costaba aceptar que no siempre era capaz de cumplirlas, y mucho menos, de prometer cualquier cosa a alguien que no fuera su fiel exceed o él mismo. Pese a eso, en esa ocasión, frente a las miradas expectantes de sus amigos y la de ella, Natsu reconsidero seriamente si valía la pena volver a prometer algo.

Si podría proteger a Lisanna para toda la vida y dedicarle la suya con devoción y amor, cuidando igualmente a Happy. Si _debía_ hacerlo. La miro a los ojos, esos que tanto le fascinaban y sonrió, conociendo la obvia respuesta.

— Acepto —solo un beso basto para enamorarse completamente de su ahora esposa y que repicaran las campanas en la Iglesia.

…

**7. Universal**

_«__Desde Edoras hasta Earthland y otros mundos desconocidos__»_

Mentiría si afirmara que cosas como la reencarnación o vidas pasadas le resultaban de fiar, porque no era así. Él no creía en eso, sin embargo y en contra de todo pronóstico, al ver de lejos a esa muchacha de largos cabellos níveos su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo la necesidad de acercársele y hablarle, ignorando las imágenes borrosas que iban y venían, acontecimientos dados en una época remota con magos y dragones.

Ellos no se conocían, no ahí.

Y sí, seguía sin creer. Pero aun cabía la posibilidad de que en otro tiempo, bajo distintas circunstancias ambos hubieran sobrellevado su cariño a la muerte. O bien ya estaba delirando. De seguro la pasta que su padre —el abogado Igneel— le dio estaba demasiado condimentada. Sí, debía ser eso. Ellos no se habían enamorado…

— Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Todavía.

…

**#End.**


End file.
